


It Started as a Joke

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Re comments made at a convention some time ago, this keeps creeping back at future conventions.  Comments I read a long while back and it's just had a fic popping into my head.  Jared and Jensen, humour, brief mention of the ladies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Light hearted, humour. Jared and Jensen in conversation after a convention.

  
Author's notes: Just enjoy  


* * *

It began as a joke and ended up as an embarrassing statement, one which neither man could, a) get out of their heads without laughing and, b) cringing every time someone at a convention asked them the same question. Over and over again it was asked, it was almost expected and ever since Jared’s initial response when the question was originally asked he’d somehow never been able to live it down.

 

Jensen had teased him, getting away with murder almost; in fact he’d more than teased him he’d positively gone to town on him. Jared never one to shy away from a situation had taken it all in good grace and with a smile.

 

People had a fascination with cowboys, didn’t they, it was normal really. It was a way of life long gone and overdone in the cinema. In fact most people outside of the US and for some inside the country they actually thought that anyone from Texas was a cowboy. So with Jared and Jensen originating from that state it seemed inevitable that the question would be asked, “would either of them like to do a cowboy at some point” as in would they like to be in a western film. Of course the innuendo had flown right in everyone’s face and it had been a good laugh in general, with Jared admitting he would like to do a cowboy, and Jensen saying he’d already said that before. Well the imaginations had run riot and poor Jared and Jensen had to live that one down.

 

It was like people really imagined them permanently with a horse by their side; living in the open prairie, life under the sky, wind in their hair, Texas had a habit of making people think like that, didn’t it? Or was it just how it was all portrayed in film, which was the likely answer. To think that either man had been born in the saddle and practically raised on a ranch was somewhat ridiculous. Certainly they lived the Texas life, but they lived in houses not ranches, they went to school not out on the range and rode horses for recreation not as a job. Outsiders certainly had a funny take on life in Texas.

 

Still Jensen had teased Jared, mildly at first then with more vigour as the weeks had passed.

 

“Can’t believe you said that again” Jensen stated quietly.

 

“Said what?” Jared replied innocently.

 

“About doing a cowboy” Jensen continued fiddling with the window latch on the hotel room opening it up fully letting the breeze fill the stuffy space.

 

“It was taken out of context and you know it” Jared said defensively but without much force “hell you know what will happen now don’t you?” he stated as he straightened up and looked a little worried.

 

“No, what?” Jensen asked closing his eyes, then opening them slowly to look quizzically at Jared.

 

“They’ll be thinking I am doing a cowboy, as in doing” Jared said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

Jensen couldn’t help himself he laughed, and looked at Jared who looked a trifle miffed if anything. He made a whining sound and fell back on the bed, looking forlornly up at the ceiling.

 

“Me and my big mouth” Jared said.

 

Jensen practically fell off the chair laughing; no he couldn’t say to Jared what he was thinking, it would have come to blows if anything. No he’d keep that little gem to himself at least for the time being.

 

So to infuriate Jared even more he began humming “Home on the Range”, Jared just rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom leaving Jensen tittering to himself at his wonderful joke.

 

When Jared came out of the bathroom his mood was no better and he seemed glum, not like the usual good natured Jared at all. Jensen smiled to himself but thought discretion was much better and let go of anymore teasing, he didn’t particularly want to be thumped by Jared. Jared mumbled incoherently to himself and Jensen sat and watched in a submissive but amused manner, wondering what Jared was so worried about. It wasn’t like the fans didn’t write about them being together, so what was the matter about doing a cowboy so to speak. Well Jensen suddenly thought of a brilliant if cruel plan, he could dress up as a cowboy and see what Jared’s reaction would be, no scratch that he knew exactly what Jared’s reaction would be and Jensen would be in traction for a month afterwards. No forget that, okay so a lasso was out the question, and spurs and a horse, none of that would get Jared out of his bad mood.

 

“Come on Jay it’s not that bad, they’ve asked us worse questions and you know it” Jensen stated, looking around the room for the TV remote, sitting in silence listening to Jared mutter to himself was no fun anymore.

 

“Yeah well they never asked you did they, and you were no help telling them I’d already done a cowboy, what the hell were you thinking? Now they think we’re doing each other.” Jared muttered angrily, colour flaring his cheeks.

 

“Well you could be accused of doing worse.” Jensen added more to himself than to Jared.

 

“Look it’s not like I’m homophobic no way, never have been never will, but it’s not me, is it. I mean I don’t look at men like that at all.” Jared really was blowing this all out of proportion and it wasn’t amusing anymore, well at least not to Jared. Plus who was he kidding only himself obviously?

 

“Come on Jay, we’re going out.” Jensen announced waiting for the appropriate moment to have Jared dressed rather than in a hotel towel.

 

“What now?” Jared asked surprised.

 

“Yep the hotel has a perfectly good bar and we could go and sit down there and talk sensibly like adults do. You know, you remember how adults speak don’t you?” Jensen asked and raised his eyebrows in mock shock as Jared showed him the finger.

 

“Haha very funny Ackles rub it in why don’t you.” Jared hissed and followed his friend out of the room and down the corridor to the lift. Once in the lift Jensen began whistling Home on the Range and before Jared could react or reach out and thump Jensen on the arm the lift stopped and a couple got in giving Jared a wide birth and staring at Jensen who was by now trying hard not to laugh hysterically.

 

Once on the ground floor they left the lift and the two confused occupants disappeared into the dining room, glancing back at Jared and Jensen as they headed towards the bar. It was thankfully quiet, so they ordered drinks and sat over by the window watching traffic heading past. They were both glad the fan girls hadn’t found out which hotel they were staying in, that was a blessing. 

 

“So” Jensen started realising Jared was having a hard time dealing which what seemed to be such an inoffensive little comment “what’s with the homophobic statement, I mean sorry, the you not being homophobic statement?” Jensen finished sipping his drink and looking carefully at Jared.

 

“Well I’m not” Jared said in a low deep voice.

 

“Yeah I know you and me both, so what’s the problem surely that little comment hasn’t buried itself under you skin that deep has it?” Jensen asked carefully.

 

“I don’t know Jensen its like barbed wire at times, these comments and suspicions, I know it comes with the territory.” Who was Jared kidding the only reason he was so aggrieved was he did actually have feelings for Jensen, and he was no cowboy.

 

“Mm what a load of bull shit, okay who is he?” Jensen asked quirking an eyebrow at Jared.

 

Jared choked on his drink and spluttering loudly looked at Jensen mildly offended and very afraid. 

 

“Say what?” He said still coughing slightly “I never said anything about anyone at all.” He said weakly.

 

“Yeah okay and pigs can fly” Jensen said folding his hands in his lap slowly “don’t kid me Jared I know you too well.”

 

Jared sat for a moment or two the atmosphere thick and heavy around him, he could feel Jensen’s eyes burning into his soul, almost as though he could see his deepest thoughts. Jared had liked Jensen the first time they’d met, they’d hit it off instantly, and as time had elapsed the relationship had changed into a fully fledged best friend status. It gave Jared a great deal of comfort to know that Jensen was at his side, watching his back, and he trusted Jensen, knowing full well whatever was said between them, stayed that way between them. 

 

Jared’s feelings for Jensen had changed over the last year, into more than just best friends and it disturbed him a little when he really thought about it. Someone had said to him once, after a discussion about the true meaning of friendship, he couldn’t remember who said it, but it had along the lines of knowing someone closely can make you emotionally attached to them so being in love with your best friend isn’t unusual. Yes but Jared had wanted to argue the point, love yes but being in love and wanting them in ways Jared couldn’t quite grasp, probably not. The point of loving your friends in a caring way wasn’t lost on Jared at all, he’d felt that connection with a lot of friends he had, both male and female. Feeling the sharp tense feeling when something was wrong with them or their lives, and worrying about them, that wasn’t an unusual feeling, and Jared supposed most people went through that. Unless of course they were made of stone and had no heart or feelings.

 

Jared was thinking carefully on how to word his answer to Jensen, without making him leap through the plate glass window and run screaming down the road. He looked up at Jensen noting he was still staring at him intently those damn green eyes, and long lashes looking totally out of place on him. Jared shook his head slowly and smiled, this wasn’t going to be easy was it, and then again he’d made such a girly fuss over the cowboy comment no wonder Jensen was curious.

 

“You could call it a crush I suppose” Jared said lacing his fingers together and glancing at the empty bar with just the solitary bartender who was busy filling the optics. 

 

“So he’s a cowboy then?” Jensen said without putting his brain in gear before questioning Jared and regretting it slightly.

 

“Shut up you.” Jared said huffing out a small laugh “No, as far as I’m aware no.”

 

“So it’s someone of the male persuasion then?” Jensen carried on.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Okay then and the problem is?”

 

“No problem I suppose, it’s just bothering me a bit.”

 

“How so?” Jensen picked his glass up as he kept eye contact with Jared.

 

“Genevieve is getting suspicious, you know that women’s intuition crap.”

 

“Yeah they have that ability don’t they?” Jensen said quietly he knew all about that from Danni and her intuition about practically everything he did, he was always guilt ridden for no apparent reason around her and it left him with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Have you said anything to Gen?”

 

“God no, she’d have kittens if I said anything like that.”

 

“You should say something.”

 

“How?”

 

“Haven’t a clue.”

 

“Thanks Jensen you’re a lot of help.” Jared said slightly sarcastically.

 

“Well you could say something along the lines of you are thinking of doing a cowboy and leave it at that.” Jensen grinned to himself.

 

“Ha bloody ha” Jared answered picking his drink up.

 

“Well the innuendo would be there but it would depend on how she took it, whether she thought you were thinking of doing the deed with a cowboy or just filming something or you could do both.” Jensen was in full flow now and his brain definitely hadn’t caught up with his mouth.

 

Jared shook his head, looked at Jensen who just burst into laughter, he just saw the funny side of things, and wasn’t taking the matter at hand very seriously. Jared hoped he wouldn’t carry on much longer or Jensen could go sleep in another room, he didn’t want any more renditions of Home on the Range or he’d strangle him.

 

“Like I said, you’re no help at all Jensen, here I am baring my soul to you and you find it funny.”

 

“Sorry Jay didn’t mean to let it get out of hand. It’s not that serious honestly, nothing to worry about and like you say it’s just a crush, so things wont go any further will they?”

 

After tonight, thought Jared, no they won’t, but he said nothing and just nodded to Jensen, who seemed satisfied that Jared wasn’t about to have another hissy fit any time soon.

 

They left the bar a little while later and settled down for the night, preparing for the following day and another round of questions, Jared certain he could control his anxiety and ignore Jensen if he hummed Home on the Range ever again. He didn’t want to publically be seen throttling Jensen on a stage anytime soon, so he’d keep himself calm and collected. He fell asleep dreaming of open grassland for as far as the eye could see, a cool but gentle breeze on his face, the creaking of a leather saddle and Jensen at his side suitably dressed in denim and a cream coloured Stetson on his head.


	2. Chapter 2  If I were a cowboy you'd be the last to know

  
Author's notes: 2nd part of this little dittie...enjoy...  


* * *

If I were a cowboy you’d be the last to know.

 

Jared was so pissed with Jensen he could hardly look at him, Jensen was taking this “doing a cowboy” situation way to far and Jared was getting angry. Jared never got angry, but when he did on those odd occasions he could explode and everyone around him was left stunned and speechless for a few hours. Yeah easy going Jared got pissed off, angry, and now it had notched up to a full blown I’m-gonna-kill-him-if-he-doesn’t-shut-up-any-time-soon anger.

 

Breathing deeply and heading towards the lifts at the back of the reception area, in yet another hotel in who knows where, Jared hit the floor where he was staying. He seriously hoped that Jensen would be tied up in reception for hours, or just tied up. Thinking of rope made him suddenly horny, and then angry with himself for letting those feelings out. 

 

He strode down the corridor towards his room, anger seeping out from every pore on his body, he used the swipe key to let himself into his room and shut the door. It was quiet and a little dark in the room so he turned on the lights dropped the key card on the table by the TV and flopped down on the bed. This was getting awkward.

 

Jensen teasing the hell out of him, him dreaming of Jensen riding, very skilfully he may add with a delicious Stetson on and looking every inch a genuine Hollywood version of a cowboy. Jared groaned loudly, stared at the ceiling, hoped it would collapse on him and when it didn’t he got up off the bed and strode over to the window. Awkward wasn’t the situation right now and if Jensen so much as hummed that bloody tune again, Jared would make sure he had no vocal cords come the following morning. He could think of a few things he’d like to do with Jensen, but stopped himself short of letting his imagination venture towards the fucking his co-star scenario.

 

Jared was screwed, he was convinced that this was Jensen’s way of getting back at him for all those inappropriate hugs, for almost kissing him on a red carpet, oh and for making them both single. Sitting down on a chair on the balcony Jared looked over the skyline of the unremembered city watching the sun slip away from view and the glow of lights both street and car take over. He never heard the door being knocked or Jensen calling his name from the corridor, the first he knew about Jensen trying to attract his attention was his phone buzzing indicating a message.

 

Jared idly clicked it open and looked at the message from Jensen, frowning, his first reaction would have been to ignore it and feign madness or suicide.

 

_Hi, what’s up bro? ___

__

__Jared sent a text message back._ _

__

___You, you perverted fucking bitch ____ _

____ _ _

____Jared could almost hear Jensen’s laugh, he half imagined him shaking his head and heading down the corridor leaving Jared well alone. Oh no, no such luck Jensen just carried on._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Me, wtf have I done? ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______If you so much as sing, hum or whistle that tune again I’ll rip your fucking head off ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In between breathing and keeping his temper even, Jared swore he could hear Jensen laughing, but that wasn’t possible Jensen was in his room safely out of the way. Nope Jensen was outside the door loving every moment, but slowly realising he could be pushing this a little too hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I’m sorry, will shut up I promise. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________You’d fucking better or I swear you’ll wake up dead or my sock shoved down your throat ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jared tossed the phone on the bed and continued to look at the view, he needed a short while to calm down and not lose his temper. Sighing he decided a nice hot shower would be just the remedy for this situation, and to wash away evil thoughts of choking Jensen, fucking him and doing other things which were probably illegal. Stepping back into the room his ‘phone buzzed again, opening it and sighing but still walking towards the bathroom he read the message and stopped dead in his tracks. He re-read the message again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________What just the sock? I don’t go for choking Jay ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The kinky bastard was head fucking him now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Right this meant war and Jared was in the mood for just that, narrowing his eyes he began texting again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________No my dick you asshole, and you are one kinky sod you know that? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Not kinky just horny babe ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Did Jensen just refer to him as babe? That took all the fight out of Jared’s sails and for a moment he was rendered speechless, quite a feat all things considered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________You need help with the problem ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Yeah Jay I do!! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm a cowboy trust me.

  
Author's notes: Light breezy and only PG so not very naughty just hinting.  


* * *

Chapter 3 It started as a Joke.

 

I’m a Cowboy trust me

 

 

Jensen’s idiotic grin slipped slightly after Jared had hauled his ass over the threshold of his room and he began to wonder if he’d pushed the boundaries a little too hard this time. It was okay to tease Jared but when six four of him was looking right at him like he was about to kill him, Jensen was thinking differently.

 

“Did you seriously call me babe?” Jared’s voice was low and slightly scratchy; it made the hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck stand up.

 

“Did I, can’t remember.” Jensen said when his voice came back to him, and he didn’t make idiotic squeaking noises.

 

“Yeah you did.” Jared continued and moved gracefully towards Jensen whose back made contact with the wall to the side of wardrobe. He swallowed and suddenly felt very vulnerable, and just a little out of his depth.

 

“Look I’m sorry man, I never meant for anything…” Jensen was silenced by Jared’s mouth suddenly capturing his; it took him totally by surprise and not at all what he’d expected. A punch in the head yes, but a kiss, definitely not.

 

He found himself letting Jared kiss him, let him lead and boy he was enjoying this immensely. He got a little worried when he felt Jared press hard up against him so their bodies were flush, he could feel every contour of Jared and well one contour was giving him a complex. 

 

Jensen broke from their tongue dancing and looked up at Jared’s blazing champagne coloured eyes.

 

“Steady on tiger, plenty of time for all this.” Jensen said his voice a little wobbly, and he broke away from Jared and went and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Jared regarded Jensen quietly before joining him on the bed. Perhaps he’d gotten the wrong end of the stick here, perhaps Jensen had only been teasing and not really meaning to suggest what Jared was thinking he was suggesting. Jared was confused now, he really wanted Jensen, well he did when he had him pinned up against the wall, and suddenly he wasn’t so sure. Jared had that heart sinking feeling he’d made a total ass of himself.

 

Jensen noticed, stood up suddenly making a mental note of the sheer look of desperation of Jared’s face.

 

“Okay Jay have a suggestion here, this is going to be tricky for us to speak about.” Jared just looked up at him. “Well” Jensen continued and began pacing slowly “why don’t we text each other, you know be honest, it’ll be less embarrassing.”

 

Jared brightened at that, yes he could deal with that sort of thing easily. Texting was a fine idea, so picking the other bed Jared sat and waited whilst Jensen clicked away on his Blackberry.

 

Jared’s message alert pinged at him, and he settled back to read.

 

_You finally got the hint then. Nice kiss by the way. Jen”_

_“Thanks, erm what hint Jen. Jay”_

_“Christ Jay, the one where I’ve been teasing you about doing a cowboy, doohhhhh. Jen.”_

_“LOL oh that, err yeah I got that ages ago just needed to know if u were being serious, or just pissing me about. Jay”_

_“Nah babe just being serious wouldn’t piss you about at all. You’d kill me. Jen”_

_“So what happens next? Jay”_

_“Hell if I know. Jen”_

_“More kissing. Jay” ___

__

__Jensen laughed slightly and before he knew it he had six four of Padalecki sitting on the edge of the bed effectively elbowing his way next to Jensen._ _

__

__Jensen smiled and shifted down the bed to give Jared room, he was so close to Jared’s face he could see the flecks of light in his eyes, and the length of his eyelashes. Any nerves flew out the window when Jared’s mouth slanted over Jensen’s and the duelling tongues began again. Jensen had never felt so turned on in his entire life, well okay yes he had but this was right up there at the top._ _

__

__Jared was a fine kisser, and seemed instinctively to know what Jensen liked, he increased the pressure with the kissing and began letting his hands wander down Jensen’s body. When Jensen didn’t shove his hand away he continued getting more adventurous, slipping his fingers and palm of his hand over Jensen’s smooth abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and flinch slightly against soft touches._ _

__

__Jared pulled away from the kiss, rubbed his nose against Jensen’s who sleepily opened his eyes and looked at him._ _

__

__“You called me babe again.” Jared smiled down at him._ _

__

__“Did I?” Jensen frowned and Jared nodded his head._ _

__

__“I like it.” Jared said Jensen smiled up at him._ _

__

__“Okay then.” Jensen said pulling Jared back for another kiss, hell this was going to be fun._ _

__

__Arms and legs were tangled, clothes were in disarray but the kissing continued, slowly at first, steadily getting more intense and demanding. Jensen realised Jared was dead serious about this, and those hands of his were taking over, suddenly all octopus like and everywhere. Jared loved the feel of Jensen against him, his harsh breathing when they stopped long enough to take in much needed oxygen, the feel of skin against skin but the buttons on Jensen’s shirt were conspiring against him. Jared was pretty sure he’d lose his patience with them and tear the darn shirt of Jensen until Jensen got the hint and unbuttoned the shirt himself._ _

__

__Jared stopped long enough to tear his tee shirt off and throw it over his shoulder, noting how Jensen’s eyes widened at the sight of his bared chest. It wasn’t like Jensen had never seen him like this but it was certainly different with him being pinned under Jared getting all hot and bothered._ _

__

__“Graceful move.” Jensen said huskily indicating with a nod of his head to the discarded tee on the floor, Jared just grinned at him. Jared felt Jensen’s fingers sliding into his hair pulling the back of his head down towards him, leaving Jared’s head just a few millimetres from his face._ _

__

__“You’re heavy too.” Jensen said no reproof in his voice, just a statement, and a fact. Jared was a big guy, tall well built, covered in muscles in fact it was vaguely obscene with all those muscles and tanned skin, Jensen thought Jared should have a health warning tattooed to his body somewhere. He was finding breathing difficult, not only because Jared was sprawled out all over him, but he was getting really turned on by their situation._ _

__

__When Jared moved slightly to one side, Jensen was a little relieved, but when Jared’s hands travelled further south than any man had ever been on Jensen, he felt the panic rising in him, plus a few other things. The large hand that cupped his crotch felt incredibly warm against the thick material of his Jeans and his one wish then was to be totally naked with Jared touching him all over._ _

__

__Jared must have read his mind because at that moment, Jared moved again and Jensen could hear the belt buckle, button and zipper on Jared’s jeans being undone. Jensen took his cue and did the same shoving his jeans down and off his legs faster than a rabbit on the run. Lying in just his underwear Jensen waited for that hot hand to get moving on him, and it he wasn’t disappointed when Jared began his tactile assault again._ _

__

__Jared was surprised how far up and off the bed Jensen could move, he actually didn’t think he was doing too much for him to get excited about, but apparently he was. Trusting his instinct Jared carried on touching Jensen, and before long Jensen’s breathing faltered and he fell back to the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he chased not only his breath around the room but also his sanity. That had been by far the hottest thing ever, and he’d loved it when Jared got all possessive._ _

__

__“You okay?” Jared asked, looking at Jensen through the dully lit room._ _

__

__“Oh yeah.” Jensen answered, his breathing evening out the last remnants of his orgasm slipping gently away. He felt strangely tired but refreshed at the same time, and began to be increasingly aware of Jared’s predicament, well large predicament if the truth be told._ _

__

__Jared moved slightly away and lay on his back trying hard not to think about the throbbing sensation he had in his groin. When he felt the feathery touch of finger tips grazing across his abdomen his eyes shot open, now he’d not been expecting Jensen to reciprocate just yet and he’d been willing and prepared to wait until he at least got his breath and faculties back. Obviously Jensen’s powers of recovery were quicker than he anticipated._ _

__

__Jensen’s hand was warm and felt soft against him; he worked quickly and smoothly taking Jared to dizzying heights of pleasure, kissing and whispering to him all the time. Hell if this was how things were going to be from now on, Jared thought to himself as they lay next to each other, bring it on babe, he’d be Jensen’s cowboy any day of the week._ _

__

____


End file.
